Just Because
by AnimeDeathGodx10
Summary: A RussiaxTony fanfic I wrote for my friends, it is..interesting. ENJOY!


**~~This is for my friends!~~**

It all started with a little trip, Russia was now on his way to the monthly Allied Forces meeting, which of course is held in New York. He expected the meeting to go as usual, someone would disagree with someone else and a fight would start which would cause the meeting to go nowhere. All the while Russia would sit there and smile, enjoy the noise and think about how when it was time for Russia to kill them all and take over the world, they wouldn't have time to make noise. That would make his usual smirk change into a toothy smile, he enjoyed those meetings. When he finally arrived at the meeting though, something was different. There was a small gray alien, about the size of a 10-year-old, sitting in a fold out chair next to America, who was laughing hysterically at something. Those large red eyes that were once fixated on the laughing American turned on him, the alien tilted his head questioningly and said, "Fucking?" ...Russia's face was priceless, the look of utter confusion was so unused it kind of made his face hurt, "What?" said the flabbergasted Russian, his voice cracking a bit. The small alien just closed his eyes, put out his fist and gave Russia a "thumbs up", "Fucking!" the alien exclaimed. By that time..America still hadn't stopped laughing and China and England had showed up, he took his seat to wait for France and that floating bear that always showed up..he didn't know if he was seeing things like England or if anyone else in the room could see it, he didn't really care though, all he cared about was that "fucking" alien whom was not only staring at him, but whom was also scaring the fucking shit out of him. He stared back for about half the meeting until England finally said something about it, "Um, America, I don't mean to be rude but what is that thing doing here?" America stopped talking about how much of a hero he was to address England's inquiry, "Oh, Britain, you remember Tony don't you?" England scoffed, "Unfortunately." he was recalling the last time they had met and the alien had just stood in front of him, calling him a "fucking limey" and a "limey bastard" he wasn't very fond of the red eyed freak. "And guys this is my BFF, Tony, he wanted to come and see how these meetings work. Right Tony?" America stated. Tony nodded his head and said, "Fucking." France piped in, "Well aren't these suppose to be secret meetings, America?" "Yeah, but Tony won't say anything, he doesn't even have a mouth, dude. His brother Steve's got one though, damn, he could eat anything." America said. "Please do not bring up Steve again, I think we would all like to forget him, aru!" exclaimed China. Then a fight started about Tony and Steve and the last 30 minutes of the meeting passed by like seconds. The meeting reached its end and everyone was gone, everyone except Russia, America, and Tony. "Yo, Russia, dude, I know this is kind of weird but Tony kind of needs to go visit his cousin in Japan and his flight is taking him east instead of west for some reason..well anyway, his flight is landing in Moscow and won't be taking off til' the morning..you think he might be able to stay at your place for the night? Please, dude?" Russia thought it over, about thirty seconds later he smiled his cute little smile and said, "Yeah, sure, I do not why it would be a problem." America let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks Russia, man, I owe ya one."

The plane ride was pretty quite and awkward, all of the passengers were staring at what seemed to be a large jolly Russian man and a gray alien putting on a scarf. Not a sight you see everyday..

They arrived in Moscow and grabbed their luggage quickly so they could get home, and when they did Russia found something he did not expect. "BIG BROTHER!" screamed the young girl that greeted the Russian by tackling him when he walking in the door. "AHHHHHHHH!" Russia yelled as he fell. "Fucking?" Tony inquired. "M-Mr. Russia..are you okay?" Lithuania asked with his timid little voice. "Wait..what the fuck is that thing?" Latvia questioned in shock. "Latvia, don't curse...HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?" screamed Estonia. "B-Bela p-please get off me and s-stop g-g-groping my ass." Russia managed to get out as kindly as he could. A woman with rather large breasts leaned over and grabbed the younger girl by the hips and ripped her away from her beloved brother. The woman threw the spazzing girl over her shoulder and said, "Sorry for that big brother. Oh and we're staying over tonight..goodnight!~" The Russian man stood up and dusted off his coat, "Okay, okay, wait..you're staying here? If you're using the guest room then where will Tony sleep?" he asked scratching his head. He looked over at the tiny creature (whom was playing a Nintendo DS) Russian thought over the situation for a moment and then realized something. He didn't even know what gender the alien was. He knew Tony was a guy's name on Earth but was it where Tony came from? He could be a girl for all he knew, which meant he was definitely not sleeping in the same bed as him, that would be awkward..if he was a boy though it would still be awkward but not as much so. He needed to know..he **needed** to know. "Well, Tony," he said as he placed a hand on the gray creatures shoulder, getting the alien's attention, "It looks like you'll be sleeping with me tonight." Russia smirked as the rest of the Nations disappeared into the darkness of the hallway to go to bed. "Fucking?" asked Tony. Russia chuckled a dark chuckle, "Yes, 'Fucking'."

Before Tony could even process what the man had said, he was thrown over the blonde's shoulder and being carried up a flight of stairs. The man threw the door open, stepped inside then automatically turned around and locked it. He walked over to the bed and threw Tony onto it. The Russian removed his scarf and his coat before crawling onto the bed and hovering over the confused alien. Russia took hold of the scarf around Tony's neck and pulled it off, then tossed it aside. He began to run his hands along the alien's face and head, it felt strange, very smooth and rubbery. Then he let one hand wander down Tony's chest which had a totally different texture to it. It was soft, fuzzy. It was then that he realized Tony was actually wearing clothes that blended in flawlessly with his skin. He ripped the small things shirt off, he didn't have breasts he didn't have nipples either, he expected that, he knew that whichever gender he was, he definitely wasn't a mammal. His chest was the same texture as his face, he felt around lower trying to find any sign of pants, while doing so he leaned forward and placed a kiss where the alien's mouth should be. Then, much to Russia's surprise, the alien rolled over and hopped off the bed, then he walked casually out of the room. The blonde Nation sat there completely lost. He had no idea what the fuck just happened.

Russia heard the toilet flush..and then heard small footsteps getting closer. The moment Tony walked back into the room, he pounced onto Russia and started kissing him very passionately. The alien didn't even have a mouth and the kiss still got Russia hot and ready to fuck. He removed the alien's pants and then observed the naked body below him. Tony didn't have anything, neither penis nor vagina. He had an ass though, and at this point Russia didn't care what gender he was, all he wanted was to be as deep inside of Tony as possible. He flipped the alien over like a ragdoll (so he was on all fours) and Tony stuck his ass up in the air. Russia unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis, "This is going to hurt, little one." Tony nodded his head and gave Russia a thumbs up. Russia smirked his irresistible smirk and pushed his penis against the alien's entrance. It slowly and easily glided in. Once all of Russia's 10 ½ inches were completely sheathed inside the tiny creature he began to thrust in at an steady, even pace. Russia looked down at Tony, he could see the alien's face begin to turn a light shade of pink and he could hear the alien panting. These things gave Russia confidence, he started thrusting in faster and harder until he too was panting. "So..tight..." Russia whispered as he was pushed close to the edge. Finally, the blonde man gave one last buck of his hips and let his seed spill into Tony's perfect, beautiful ass.

Russia pulled out and lay there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. The blonde then realized that he really had to piss. Therefore, he stood and walked into the bathroom, once he finished what he went there to do he happened to glance over at the bathtub. There in the bathtub lay a small gray alien, whom was tied up and knocked out. There was no doubt that it was Tony. 'If that is Tony then who did I just...' Russia's thoughts were cut off by a laugh heard in the other room, a very familiar laugh...'No,' thought Russia, 'Anyone but him.' The Russian man walked in front of the open door and his jaw dropped when he saw the all too familiar face..and a disposed-of alien costume on the ground.

"'Ello, Russia. Coming back to bed? Honhonhon!~"

**~Oh God, why?~**


End file.
